Aventure en U
by Sandou
Summary: UA-OOC Shikamaru il rêve de se trouver une copine. Sauf que... C'est un vrai gland. POINT.


Auteur : Sandou (« Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo])  
Titre : Aventure en U  
Genre : Romance --- OOC / UA / Schoolfic  
Rating : T () --- R (Fanfic-fr) --- +12 (Blog de à moi) [langage cru et scènes implicites]  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, à part les flagrantes fautes de conjugaisons, de liaisons, de grammaire, d'orthographe, de…  
Paring : Tema/Shika, sous-entendus Hinata/Kiba, Ten/Neji, Saku/Ino, Saso/Dei et Tayu/Naru !

« Salut les gens ! C'est re-moi ! Alors, ceci est le One-shot que je devais poster à l'origine pour le concours, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne remplissait aucune des contraintes. Alors c'est un One-shot à part =p ! »

« Une université simple et branchée, hein ?  
- Bah… Tu t'attendais à quoi quand j't'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de gamine de terminale ? »

Shikamaru observa une dernière fois le grand bâtiment qui lui faisait face avant de se tourner vers son ami :

« Quand j'te disais que j'avais pas envie de me taper une terminale, ça voulait pas dire que je voulais une vieille de l'université.  
- Mais Shika... C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'Ino n'était pas suffisamment développée pour ton _quotient intellectuel_ !  
- Putain, Naruto ! Mais quelle galère. J'en ai rien à faire moi ! Je veux Pas d'une fille que je prendrais une fois et qui me jetterait comme une sous-merde !  
- Shika ! Faudrait peut-être que tu saches ce que tu veux ! Soit tu prends une meuf bien roulée et qui te jetteras le lendemain, soit tu prends une fille qu'est déjà vachement moins bien foutue et qui te collera au train pendant toute ton année scolaire !  
- J'aurais dû venir avec Chôji et Kiba… Eux ils savent s'y prendre avec les filles.  
- Alleeeeeeez ! Viens ! J'veux pas me retrouver tout seul devant toutes ses superbes filles qui n'attendent que moi pour les chevaucher. Et puis Neji est ici, 'Faut juste le retrouver.»

Naruto sautilla sur place et Shikamaru détourna le regard en voyant arriver quelques filles qui rirent en voyant le blondinet, certaines murmurant même des _Kya ! Kawaï !_ entre elles. Le brun, d'un regard circulaire, aperçut un garçon qui les regardait en souriant. Ledit garçon les salua et vint les rejoindre en marchant tranquillement et avec une certaine classe naturelle.

« Alors bande de blaireau ? Vous fichez quoi dans le coin ?  
- Hé ho Hyûga. On parlait justement de toi, répondit Naruto en souriant.  
- Nh… pourquoi ?  
- Shikamaru flippe trop : il ne veut pas se recevoir un râteau.  
- Même pas vrai ! s'insurgea le brun en foudroyant le blond du regard.  
- Oh ! Le grand Géni à peur de se prendre un râteau ? Intéressant. Et c'est juste pour ça que vous êtes venus squatter près de mon… territoire ? »

Un nouveau groupe de fille passa devant les garçons Elle saluèrent l'héritier Hyûga et il leur répondit par un sourire, et un clin d'œil appuyé à une brune coiffée en deux macarons, qui rougit et détourna les yeux en continuant à marcher. Une fois les demoiselles parties, Neji prit un air glacial et regarda ses deux amis.

« Je ne veux pas vous voir traîner par ici. Là, c'est mon terrain de jeux. Si je vous vois avec une seule des filles de MON terrain, je vous tue, déclara le brun froidement.  
- Mais Nejiiiiiiiiiiiii ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça… de Nous faire ça !  
- Hey ! Perso', moi j'en ai rien à faire ! précisa le Nara en fermant les yeux.  
- Nh, j'espère pour toi, mec.  
- Mais, Nejiiiiiiii ! Tu peux pas Me faire ça ! J'ai besoin des filles moi ! Je suis venu exprès pour ça ! T'as pas l'droit de tout me laisser en plan ! J'avais tout prévu moi ! Dès le moment où son regard se poserait sur moi, je sourirais, genre le sourire de charmeur mystérieux. Tu vois le genre ? Ensuite je m'approcherais d'elle, avec une allure de séducteur… Après je lui caresserai la joue avec douceur tout en lui débitant des phrases plus romantiques les unes que les autres. Après je l'inviterais à passer à la maison… Et on ferait l'amour comme des bêtes ! finalisa Naruto en bavant.  
- En attendant, tu devrais peut-être aller te chercher un mouchoir pour essuyer ta bave, murmura le Nara en regardant la cour de l'établissement.  
- En passant, z'auriez pas vu Hinata dernièrement ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Depuis qu'elle sort avec ce naze de Kiba, elle reste moins à la maison, et Hiashi-san me tape sur les nerfs. Il me parle sans arrêt de la _pureté de sa fille_ qui doit être préservée. Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?  
- Neji-kuuun ! »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la voix féminine qui avait presque hurlé le nom du Hyûga. Une grande rousse au visage fermé leur adressa un signe de main et s'adressa rapidement au brun : « Nejiiii ! J'ai besoin de toi ! T'aurais pas vu TenTen ? Temari la cherche depuis plus d'une heure, là, pour l'instant elle ne fait que défoncer le mur des toilettes, déclara la rousse en montrant du doigt la porte des sois disant toilettes. Mais si on la retrouve pas vite fait, ça va peut-être aller jusqu'au bureau du doyen ! et puis… »

Neji entendit sans écouter le flot de parole de la rousse dénommée Tayuya qui semblait prête à péter une durite dans les minutes à venir. TenTen hein ? C'était celle qui était passée y'a moins de cinq minutes devant ses yeux ? Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Il jubila intérieurement en voyant Tayuya qui continuait à parler seule alors que les deux autres garçons se désintéressait d'elle. Ou peut-être juste un seul… En effet, le seul blond du groupe fixait Tayuya comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme venue d'ailleurs, la bouche entrouverte et le yeux hors de leurs orbites. Avouons-le, Tayuya n'était pas laide, voir très jolie. A part l'horrible bonnet rapiécé qu'elle portait… mais tout de même, il appréciait bien la vue, le décolleté plongeant de sa chemise blanche et la jupe courte noire de la rousse. Oula ! Il recommençait à baver !  
Shikamaru soupira, blasé, et regarda l'endroit que Tayuya avait pointé du doigt. Temari… Temari… Ce prénom… C'était pas celui de la sœur de Gaara ? Mais oui ! La grande blonde qui avait gagné le concours de T-shirt mouillé ! ! Non, il ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela… juste un peu. Enfin bref, pour en revenir au sujet principal, Gaara n'était pas venu en cours depuis près d'une semaine. Peut-être qu'elle savait où il était passé ? Sûrement pas ! Temari n'était pas le genre de fille à s'inquiéter au sujet de ses frères. Elle était même celle qui les emmènerait dans la fosse commune si la possibilité était.

« Shikamaru ! On va voir Temari, hein ?  
- Eh bien…  
- Super ! Merci Shikamaru ! »

Et avant que le Nara ait pu protester, Naruto lui tournait déjà le dos et sautillait jusqu'aux toilettes de l'université. Le brun soupira et regarda Neji en lui demandant s'il serait intéressant de le suivre. Le Hyûga sourit mesquinement et hocha la tête positivement.

« En avant, souffla Shikamaru en se passant la main sur le visage. »

Naruto, lui, était déjà arrivé à destination.

« Temari ! cria-t-il en ouvrant avec force la porte.  
- Uh ? »

Le blond se stoppa en pleine action, un pied relevé, un sourire crispé et les yeux plissés. Temari, le poing encastré dans un mur en plâtre, fixait Naruto, statique. Elle retira son poing du mur et le posa sur sa hanche : « Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé être au lycée ?  
- Et bonjour quand tu rencontres quelqu'un que t'as pas vu depuis un moment, ça existe, nan ? murmura Naruto en se mettant droit comme un piquet.  
- S'tu l'dis »

Sur ces quelques douces paroles, Neji, Shikamaru et Tayuya arrivèrent. Le Hyûga appuyé contre l'encadrement de la pièce, Shikamaru posé tranquillement contre un mur en bon état et Tayuya qui filait directement voir la blonde, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Temari fronça les sourcils en renfonça son poing dans le plâtre.

« Temari, on y peut rien, commença la rousse, la voix cassée. Si elle n'est pas là, on arrivera à rien. »

Neji et Shikamaru se regardèrent, aucun des deux ne comprenant l'échange des filles. Naruto, lui, regardait tour à tour Tayuya et Temari, qui s'était calmée.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Hyûga. Quand Neji parlait, le respect était. Quand Neji ouvrait la bouche, on entendait les mouches voler, et même les mouches faisaient le moins de bruit possible. En bref, si Neji était, rien d'autre n'existait. Tout ça pour dire que si Neji parlait, Neji exigeait réponse. Seulement, Temari n'aimait pas le brun, et elle s'amusait souvent de cette ridicule situation qu'était sa malheureuse prétention.

« De quoi veux-tu parler Hyûga ?  
- TenTen.

- …, il soupira, pourquoi cherches-tu TenTen ? »

Un méchant rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Temari.

« Pourquoi veux-tu une réponse ?  
- …, nouveau soupir, répond.  
- Non. »

Naruto s'approcha de Tayuya et lui demanda rapidement où était le problème : « Y'a rien à comprendre, Temari a toujours détestée Neji, c'est réciproque. Et ça, depuis qu'ils se connaissent.  
- D'accord. »

Naruto s'éloigna de la rousse et rejoignit Shikamaru pour s'appuyer à son tour contre le mur carrelé.

« Tu es ridicule, Temari.  
- Tu l'es tout autant que moi, à t'énerver parce que je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.  
- Euh, Temari, on ferait mieux d'y aller, signala Tayuya à son amie. »

Temari retira sa main du plâtre meurtri et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, évitant de croiser le regard d'un des garçons.

« Et tu comptes nous dire bonjour au moins ? »

Temari fit volte face, alors qu'elle était arrivée à la porte des toilettes, et fixa le Hyûga. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche :

« Salut Naruto, bonjour Hyûga, a plus Nara. »

Ce dernier sursauta. Elle se souvenait de lui ? Pourtant ils ne s'étaient que rarement croisés. Le brun sourit intérieurement à sa remarque en se disant qu'il n'était peut-être pas si insignifiant aux yeux des universitaires. Tayuya sourit à Naruto et le salua sous les roulements d'yeux du reste de l'assistance.  
Une fois parties, Neji soupira et inspecta le trou qu'elle avait laissé en partant.

« Naruto.  
- Oui ?  
- Celle-la je te la laisse.  
- Ah ? T'inquiète, je crois que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre. J'te la laisse, Shikamaru, déclara Naruto en souriant.  
- C'est pas parce que tu vas te taper la rousse que j'ai forcement envie de faire pareil avec la blonde, répondit le brun quelque peu irrité.  
- Arrête de mentir, Shikamaru. Cette fille tu l'as toujours à l'œil quand on va chez Gaara.  
- N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua le Nara en rougissant.  
- On y croit tous, Nara. »

Naruto partit dans un petit délire solitaire alors que les deux bruns se passaient la main sur le visage, lassés.

« Et puis de toute façon on va les voir ce soir.  
- Hein ?  
- Bah oui, déclara Naruto. Ce soir y'a une fête au _Pink Paradise_*. Z'étiez pas au courant ? »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un peu gênés avant de déclarer qu'ils étaient, bien évidemment, au courant, qu'ils n'étaient pas assez cons pour ne pas l'avoir été, et qu'ils viendraient sûrement.  
Après un dernier signe de main, Neji se sépara de ses deux amis pour retourner en cours.

**OoOoO**

Naruto, une chemise orange sur le dos, arrêta sa voiture devant une grande bâtisse en granit et klaxonna.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand brun habillé d'une pantalon noir et d'une large veste en cuir sortit de sa demeure et se pointa devant la fenêtre de la voiture de Naruto : « On y va ?  
- Shika, tu vas pas sortir comme ça ?  
- Bah… Si, pourquoi ? questionna-t-il  
- On va dans la boite le plus huppée du coin. C'est en intérieur, et il fait une chaleur à crever.  
- Ah. Et alors ? Je ne compte pas m'agglutiner au reste de la population pour danser collé-serré avec une fille.  
- Okay, à toi de voir, boucla Naruto. »

Shikamaru soupira et pénétra du côté passager pendant que le blondinet démarrait sa voiture.  
Bien sûr qu'il s'agglutinerait à une fille ! Mais suivre les conseils d'un blond immature ne l'intéressait pas. Connerie de fierté masculine !  
Naruto conduisit en parlant seul.  
Eh bien tant pis, il passerait la moitié de la soirée à l'extérieur à enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette.  
Naruto s'arrêta une seconde fois et regarda l'immense manoir qui lui faisait face. Il klaxonna une nouvelle fois et attendit en babillant joyeusement avec un Shikamaru blasé.  
Neji descendit les marches en marbres de sa demeure, accompagné par une demoiselle à peine plus jeune que lui.

« Hinata ! s'écria Naruto en baissant sa vitre teintée.  
- Arrête de hurler, Naruto, souffla Shikamaru. »

Neji contourna la voiture et toqua à la fenêtre du brun. Il baissa la vitre : « Quoi ?  
- Tu vas derrière, ici c'est ma place, déjà que je laisse Naruto conduire…  
- Hey ! clama le concerné.  
- Et si j'ai pas envie d'aller derrière.  
- Tu veux jouer à ça ? demanda le Hyûga en souriant méchamment.  
- D'accord. »

Shikamaru sortit de la voiture, salua la demoiselle qui semblait plutôt timide et s'installa à l'arrière de l'automobile en sa compagnie.  
Petite, brune et des yeux identiques à ceux de Neji : blanc.

« Et ne t'avise pas de toucher à Hinata, déclara Neji en grognant.  
- Hey ! T'inquiète, j'vais pas y toucher, ricana le brun. »

Shikamaru s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en cuir noir de la nouvelle voiture que le père de Naruto lui avait offert et prit la peine d'attacher sa ceinture, de même que le reste des personnes installées.

« En avant, rit le blond en allumant le moteur. »

La musique s'alluma automatiquement, un petit air simple que Naruto s'empressa de chanter durant toute la durée du court trajet. Neji et Shikamaru se fracassèrent presque la tête conte leur vitre pour éviter de l'entendre se casser le voix.

_Pink Paradise*_

Les garçons fixèrent l'enseigne lumineuse. De jolis néons multicolores clignotaient et illuminaient la grande rue, accompagnés par une musique forte et bruyante. Naruto chantonna le reste de la chanson et se gara près du grand bâtiment d'où provenait la musique.  
Neji remonta la vitre qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis que le Nara l'avait baissée et sortit. Shikamaru fit de même. Le Hyûga fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à l'unique demoiselle du petit groupe.  
Issu d'une famille noble, Neji avait énormément de mal se défaire de ses vieilles habitudes prise dès son plus jeune âge. En tout cas, en présence de l'héritière légitime de l'industrie Hyûga qui rougissait sans arrêt des précautions que prenait l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère.  
Naruto sortit à son tour et ferma sa voiture noire en sifflotant l'air qui lui restait dans la tête. Neji se mit droit et lissa sa chemise en souriant à une brune d'une vingtaine d'année qui passait rapidement, accompagnée d'un… cochon rose. Shikamaru ricana en le voyant grossir les yeux sous l'étonnement.  
Naruto proposa son bras à la brunette, mais le regard insistant de Neji le fit reculer légèrement. Au final ce fut le cousin Hyûga qui prit le bras fin de la demoiselle. Naruto ouvrit la marche en avançant aux côtés de Shikamaru qui enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en soufflant doucement.  
Le brun posa son regard vers le ciel. Des tonnes de nuages, rien que des nuages, mais des nuages gris pollués par l'air néfaste des grandes villes.

« On y est, murmura Naruto en souriant.  
- Super. »

Après avoir passé le videur, les quatre personnes empruntèrent un grand corridors.

« Naruto ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix éteinte de l'homme qui venait de parler : un grand roux aux yeux verts pâles, cernés de noir. Il les salua rapidement : « Salut.  
- Hey Gaara, ça fait une semaine qu'on te voit pas en cours, c'est normal ?  
- Ouais, pas envie d'y aller.  
- Tu es incorrigible, reprit le blond.  
- J'sais.  
- Alors, quoi de neuf ?  
- Rien. Ma sœur m'a forcé à venir ici… Mais elle s'est cassée avec un brun de l'université… Sal, Sam... un truc dans le style.  
- Il s'appelle Sai, soupira Neji.  
- Oui, voilà, Sai.  
- Et tu sais où est Tayuya ? questionna le blond en souriant.  
- Espace VIP.  
- Cool, j'y vais. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, le blond s'éclipsa.

« Quel imbécile, rit Neji il va se faire éjecter de la salle.  
- Sûr. »

Un peu coincés, les trois garçons continuèrent à parler entre eux, ne voyant pas Hinata s'en aller discrètement pour rejoindre un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux en fente.  
Peu de temps après, deux filles arrivèrent, une blonde aux yeux bleus et une autre fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux d'un vert jade. Elles saluèrent les garçons, qu'elles connaissaient bien pour être dans le même lycée, et bavardèrent un instant qui parut être des heures pour les garçons. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à s'embrasser avec vigueur. Evidement, avec quelques verres de trop dans le nez, il était évident que certains dérapages viendraient animer la soirée. Shikamaru sourit et se détourna du spectacle pour observer le reste de la salle. La lumière tamisée et la musique rendaient l'endroit confiné et discret.  
Il s'excusa rapidement et quitta la pièce pour partir à la découverte de cette discothèque qu'il ne connaissait pas, la chaleur le prenant peu à peu.  
Alors qu'il grimpait les marches d'un escalier de ferraille, sa curiosité fut piquée à vif en voyant une porte à l'écart du reste, quelqu'un de baraqué se tenant devant. Il passa devant l'accès ouvert et découvrit une pièce plus renfermée que le reste. Des néons à ultra violet balayaient la pièce, faisant ressortir les vêtements blancs. Et au milieu de la salle, trônait un blond. Un… blond ? Ce blond… il le connaissait ! S'approchant un peu plus, devant l'air conservateur du videur, il put percevoir la chemise orange. Naruto ! Ce con avait finalement réussi à rentrer !

« Hey Shika ! cria Naruto en apercevant le brun à l'entrée.  
- Salut Naruto !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Juugo ! Laisse-le entrer, déclara le blond à l'attention du grand homme qui lui faisait face. »

L'homme se déplaça sur la droite, sous le regard perplexe du Nara, et le poussa dans le dos pour le faire rentrer. Rien à voir avec le reste, pensa Shikamaru. Rien n'était pareil ici. La musique était la même, mais les danseurs était plus vivants et plus joueur que jamais. Une blonde à lunette lui pinça même les fesses au moment où il entra.  
Naruto se retira de la piste de danse et s'approcha du flemmard.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ?  
- Mouais, c'pas mal, concéda Shikamaru.  
- Naruto ! Tu viens ? demanda une voix tout de suite identifiée : Tayuya.  
- J'arrive ! Bon Shika j'te laisse, le devoir m'appelle ! rit le blond en un clin d'œil. »

Shikamaru soupira et contourna les jolies danseuses qui se mouvaient près de lui, pour s'installer sur l'une des chaises du bar. Il passa sa main sur son front d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueurs et commanda une boisson alcoolisée et rafraîchissante.  
Naruto, lui, dansait avec sa jolie rousse qui semblait apprécier la compagnie du blond. En effet, les deux (futurs) amants s'en allèrent rapidement sous le regard amusé du Nara qui se demandait s'ils trouveraient un cagibi ouvert.

« Allez Sasori, c'est pas pour longtemps, je comprends rien, et t'es le seul qui habite à côté de chez moi.  
- Temaaaa, tu me fais chier. On en reparlera demain, je suis en plein service. Si je me fais éjecter, ce sera entièrement de ta faute.  
- D'accord, d'accord… »

Shikamaru identifia la voix comme par réflexe et tourna la tête vers une blonde accrochée au comptoir qui faisait la moue en regardant le barman, un roux au visage enfantin. Elle soupira bruyamment, comme une enfant à qui on n'a pas voulu offrir un jouet, et se tourna vers le brun : « Hey ! Nara ! Comment ça va ? »

Elle attrapa le verre que lui tendait le roux et en avala une gorgée en attendant la réponse du jeune Nara.

« Super. Je… vais… super bien.  
- …, elle finit sa gorgée, je suis désolée pour cet après-midi, mais j'avais pas forcément envie de vous voir.  
- C'est pas grave.  
- Merci. »

Elle posa son verre au trois-quart vide et fixa le garçon, plongeant son regard vert forêt dans celui du garçon. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine quand elle dévia son regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Temari, à bien y réfléchir, je peux être là jeudi soir. »

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers le roux. Il souriait joyeusement de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire à cette fille. Non, pas de sentiments ! Juste une amitié profonde. Tous les deux se connaissait depuis longtemps, même s'il avait sûrement cinq ans de plus qu'elle, ils étaient tous les deux originaire du même village.

« Bah alors Tema ? Tu réponds pas ?  
- Imbécile !  
- Donc je viens jeudi soir ?  
- D'accord., soupira-t-elle. Mais je t'ai à l'œil, ne tente même pas d'emmener Deidara avec toi. Surtout que Gaara fait du squat à la maison.  
- Je ferais attention. »

Elle prit son verre et le finit pour de bon avant de le tendre à son ami. La blonde leva les yeux vers l'horloge installée au-dessus du bar et grimaça :

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai cours demain.  
- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Même pas avec une nouvelle conquête ? C'est décevant, je n'aurais rien à dire à tes frères. Ils vont être déçus, rit Sasori en essuyant un verre.  
- T'es chiant. »

La blonde lança un regard méchant au garçon et se leva en s'approchant de Shikamaru. Il parcourut du regard les formes de la blonde et déglutit lentement. Elle rappela Sasori et demanda sa veste qu'il avait gardé de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle lui glissa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner. Shikamaru ne percuta pas en la voyant passer la porte en saluant le grand blond qui gardait l'entrée.

« Héhé, on dirait qu'elle t'a oublié. »

Le brun se tourna vers l'ami de la blonde en arquant un sourcil :

« Comment ça ?  
- T'es idiot ou tu le fait exprès ? Elle vient de se casser, et toi tu restes comme un con, sans réagir.  
- Et alors ? Je lui ai jamais parlé, moi, à cette fille.  
- Si tu t'étais vu en train de baver devant les lèvres de Temari. T'es pas discret, tu sais ?

- A ta place j'irais lui courir après.

- Je te le dis parce que Tema est ma meilleure amie et que j'ai vu comment elle a réagie en te voyant.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Arrête de parler et cours lui après ! Imbécile ! »

Shikamaru se demanda furtivement si l'homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, en train de passer des glaçons à une serveuse, se fichait de lui ou s'il l'encourageait à aller la voir… en courant.  
Mais rien ne comptait, ses jambes s'activaient déjà, l'emmenant à l'extérieur de la salle, où l'air était bien plus frais. Il déboutonna d'un cran sa chemise et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, manquant de rentrer dans deux ou trois personnes.  
Elle était là, à dire au revoir à TenTen, qui tenait la main de Neji, et à Hinata qui s'accrochait au bras d'un garçon nommé Kiba. Le brun souffla lentement et se dirigea, d'une démarche nonchalante, vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé près de la porte principale.  
En l'apercevant, Temari fit un pas en arrière. Shikamaru avança et salua Kiba avant d'observer le fin visage de la blonde qui s'était crispée.  
Après un long moment de silence, TenTen prit la parole : « Bon, on va retourner dans le salle, hein Neji ?  
- Hn.  
- Nous aussi on va y retourner, tu viens Kiba-kun ?  
- Mais…  
- Ch't, protesta Hinata en le prenant par le bras. »

Le groupe se dispersa, laissant Shikamaru et Temari, seuls. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque en esquissant un sourire.

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai oublié tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.  
- Pas grave.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Eh bien… Ton ami… Sasori m'a _conseillé_ de te suivre.  
- Quel emmerdeur…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Laisse tomber.

- J'y vais. J'espère pouvoir te revoir, Nara. »

La jeune blonde poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit mais ne sentit pas la porte se refermer après son passage. Effectivement, elle n'était pas fermée, Shikamaru la tenait par le bord. Il repoussa la porte et passa à sa suite : « Moi aussi, j'espère te revoir. Mais en attendant, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette.  
- A toi de voir.  
- Tu comptes partir à pied ?  
- Oui.  
- "A pied" ?  
- Oui.  
- Sans être accompagnée ? continua-t-il en sortant une cigarette de son manteau.  
- Oui.  
- La nuit ?  
- Oui, soupira-t-elle excédé.  
- T'as pas peur de te faire agresser ?  
- Non.  
- Et…  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu veux quoi ? Que je prenne un taxi ?  
- Pas nécessairement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
- Je veux bien t'accompagner moi. »

Suite à cette minuscule déclaration, Temari se mit à rire sous l'air sérieux qu'avait adopté le Nara. Cependant, elle accepta avec un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.  
Durant le court trajet, qui mena de la grande discothèque à l'appartement que Temari partageait avec ses frères, ils discutèrent, se trouvant des centres d'intérêts communs, des passions similaires, et se chamaillèrent comme de dignes de petits primaires tout droit sortis du bac à sable.  
Shikamaru aimait l'impression de témérité que dégageait cette fille. Il aimait aussi son caractère si particulier, si pimenté, comme son odeur. Il aurait aimé s'approcher plus, pouvoir sentir le parfum qui émanait d'elle, se pencher sur elle et flairer son arôme au creux de son cou. Il aurait voulu se coller à elle, la plaquer contre un mur ou même sur le parquet neuf de son appartement. Pouvoir toucher ce qu'aucun autre n'avait pu atteindre, pouvoir descendre ses lèvres tout le long du corps bronzé de la blonde et…

« On y est. »

Le brun ouvrit ses yeux, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et les leva vers la porte en verre face à eux.

« Hm.  
- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.  
- Pas de quoi. »

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, la blonde posa ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon. Il rougit mais ne se défit pas de la prise de son amie. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Temari et la colla à lui profitant de sa douce chaleur qu'elle provoquait.

« Nara ?  
- Chut. Laisse-toi faire… »

Il descendit sa main droite sur la hanche de la blonde et inclina la tête vers l'avant frôlant les lèvres roses de Temari. Leurs regards se firent plus pressant, plus envoûtant, plus gourmant. Il la plaqua délicatement contre la vitre qui vibra et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la demoiselle qui geignit discrètement.  
Un doux rêve qu'il réalisait. Il huma l'odeur du cou de la blonde et frotta sa joue contre la peau de Temari. Douce… Etonnant, c'était étonnant l'effet que pouvait lui procurer cette fille.  
Le pire la-dedans, c'est qu'auparavant, ils ne s'étaient qu'à peine adressé la parole. Un sourire accompagna cette pensée alors qu'il sortait sa langue pour lécher son cou.

**OoOoO**

Tut-Tut-Tut-Tuuuuut.

Une main sortit de sous les draps et appuya avec force contre l'appareil qui faisait un bruit monstrueux. Shikamaru ouvrit lentement les yeux, la vue floue. Il inspira longuement avant de bailler et de se relever. Une couette épaisse et une moquette au sol… il n'était pas chez lui ! Il se tourna pour regarder le lit dans lequel il avait sûrement dormi et n'aperçut rien.  
Elle n'était pas là ? Il soupira en se morfondant. Elle était partie sans lui dire au revoir.  
La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un brun torse nu, un crayon violet à la main :

« Ah ! Nara ! T'es enfin debout ?  
- Ouais.  
- Tu te demandes sûrement où est Temari ?  
- Ouais.  
- L'est partie à l'université, quelques cours en supp' le sam'di  
- D'accord. »

Le brun sortit de la pièce en le saluant de sa main libre.  
Quel con ! C'était évident qu'elle serait en cours ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?  
Il attrapa ses vêtements, bien pliés sur une chaise à côté du lit, et les mis. Une fois prêt, il avala difficilement sa salive en ouvrant la porte. Il ne connaissait pas bien le chemin, il n'était venu que deux ou trois fois chez Gaara, alors il se permit de se perdre dans la salle de bain et les toilettes avant de trouver le salon, où étaient installés les deux frères de la blonde. Il leur dit bonjour et s'installa sur un canapé face à eux. Gaara et Kankurô n'étaient pas des frères protecteurs, loin de là ! Mais il se demanda s'ils tenteraient de le tuer pour avoir touché à leur sœur.  
Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kankurô, et Gaara serra la mâchoire :

« Bonjour, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
- … »

La conversation s'arrêta quelques temps, puis Gaara reprit : « Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Shikamaru se gratta la tête et fit une petite moue en évitant le regard des deux garçons. Quel idiot, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans une situation pareille ?  
Désir physique ?  
Évidement !  
Parce qu'il était tout aussi évident que tout cela c'était pour combler une envie du moment… rien d'autre ? Une envie physique ! Un besoin charnel, juste un caprice du moment.

« Non.  
- Tant mieux, continua Gaara, un sourire dément collé à ses lèvres.  
- Maintenant, vu que nos parents n'habitent plus avec nous, on va te faire le _speech_ habituel qu'on sort à tous les mecs qui passent et qui nous empêche de dormir la nuit… »

C'est donc de là que venaient les affreuses cernes du jeune roux !

« Est-ce ta première expérience ? demanda Kankurô d'un air sérieux. »

Ah merde alors ! Bien sûr que non ! Il n'était pas puceau. En tout cas, considérer que s'être fait lécher par sa meilleure amie était se faire dépuceler, alors oui, c'était un pro…

« Oui, déclara-t-il piteusement.  
- Mh, le brun regarda son frère et reprit, avais-tu déjà des vues sur elle, ou était-ce par pur concours de circonstance ? »

Aïe ! Et maintenant, comment pouvait-il dire que les seules fois où il était allé chez eux, c'était pour avoir la chance d'apercevoir une petite culotte oubliée sur le canapé ? Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

« En quelques sortes, contourna le brun.  
- Je vois, je vois… As-tu déjà fantasmé sur elle ? »

Mais c'était quoi cet interrogatoire ! On avait même plus le droit de penser à une fille sans que ce soit forcément pervers ! D'accord, il s'imaginait Souvent des scénarios érotiques avec elle. Et alors !

« Euh… On peut dire ça…  
- Bien, bien… As-tu prévu de quoi te couvrir quand tu es passé à l'acte ? »

Dernière pensée vers son portefeuille… oui, il y avait pensé ! Enfin quelque chose de positif !

« Oui.  
- D'accord… Kankurô se tourna vers le roux et lui fit comprendre le message.  
- Nara, tu as couché avec notre sœur. Nous t'avions accordé notre confiance, notre amitié, notre loyauté. Mais tu as cherché plus loin. Malheureusement, je suis suivi de près par la justice, et Kankurô ne doit pas avoir de problème pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvons donc rien faire contre toi pour le moment. »

Shikamaru souffla intérieurement de la chance qu'il avait.

« Il est… Onze heures vingt-sept, déclara calmement Kankurô. Tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner ?  
- Merci, mais je pense que je vais y aller.  
- Non, j'insiste. »

Et sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, le brun l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il siffla gaiement pendant que le Nara s'asseyait sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Tu préfères quoi ? Le chocolat, comme Gaara -à ta place j'y toucherais pas- ? Le thé, ça y'a que Temari qui en prend -boisson de gonzesse- ? Ou tu préfère le café -Ma boisson- ?  
- …, il passa en revue les trois propositions avant de se déclarer, je vais prendre du café.  
- Bon choix mec ! »

Kankurô le frappa dans le dos, faisant suffoquer le garçon, et partit à la recherche de la boite de café.  
Le brun âgé d'un an de plus que Shikamaru, chantonna l'air qu'avait fredonné Naruto la veille en remuant les fesse en rythme.

« Et sinon, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?  
- Je n'y ai pas franchement réfléchis en fait.  
- En tous les cas, ne t'attends pas à pouvoir engager une relation sérieuse avec elle. Tu n'es qu'un lycéen, et à ses yeux, tu ne représentes qu'une frasque de sa vie. Alors oublie-la, c'est un conseil.  
- Mouais. »

Le grand brun versa la poudre dans l'entonnoir et appuya sur un bouton, faisant chauffer l'eau de son café.  
Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre : « Gaara ! Kankurô ! Je suis rentrée ! »

Kankurô sourit, attrapa le brun par l'épaule et l'emmena dans le salon. Le large sourire qu'affichait Temari s'effaça, se remplaçant par une sorte de crainte dissimulée : « Salut Nara.  
- S'lut.  
- Kankurô, je peux te parler deux minutes, en privé, dans la cuisine.  
- Oui. Reste là Nara. Je reviens, dit-il en un clin d'œil.  
- Mh. »

Temari agrippa son frère par la manche et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Shikamaru se posa sur le gros canapé noir du salon et attendit docilement le retour des maîtres des lieux.  
Sa mère devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Une vraie mère poule ! Elle allait lui crier dessus aussi… La galère.  
Kankurô sortit de la cuisine et s'approcha de lui, deux tasses à la main, suivi par une blonde totalement calmée et sereine.

« Tiens, déclara Kankurô en tendant une des deux tasses.  
- Merci, répondit le brun en la prenant. »

Le brun et sa sœur s'assirent de chaque côtés du jeune Nara, Temari posa ses pieds sur la table basse et soupira : « Kankurô ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu peux me laisser avec Shikamaru ?  
- Hn. Bien sûr. »

Sur ce, il se leva et partit vers le couloir menant aux chambres. Temari s'installa sur le bord du fauteuil et fixa son amant d'une nuit avec intensité : « Je suis désolée.  
- De quoi ?  
- D'avoir profité de toi. T'es à peine majeur.  
- C'est pas grave ça. »

La pression, un peu redescendue, ils parlèrent tranquillement, le brun en profitant pour s'approcher un peu plus de la demoiselle. Il rougit de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressentit en la sentant si proche de lui, les sentiments confus qui avaient émergés et… et… et…

« Temari ?  
- Mh ? »

Elle tourna la tête et le garçon prit, entre ses mains, le visage de la blonde. Ses yeux se troublèrent.  
Il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir si tout cela n'était qu'une impression. Il devait savoir si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un sentiment passager.

« Nara ? »

Les lèvres du garçon appuyées contre les siennes l'empêchèrent de continuer à parler. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que ceux du garçon se fermaient. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Pas juste un sentiment éphémère.  
Il glissa ses mains pour les caler sur la peau du cou de la blonde. Comment un simple baiser pouvait lui faire vivre autant de sentiments à la fois ? Elle gémit légèrement en sentant la langue du jeune homme forcer le passage de sa bouche. Drôle de façon de démontrer un désir pressant.  
Il déplaça sa main sur le bas du dos de la fille et colla son corps à celui de la blonde.  
Amour ? Reconnaissance ? Amitié améliorée ?  
Désir. Envie. Manque.  
Shikamaru sentit son cerveau assaillit par des questions en tout genre.  
Sa main gauche se glissa sur la cuisse halée, découverte par la jupe fripée qu'elle portait. Shikamaru grogna en la sentant le repousser faiblement, poussant le torse du garçon.

« S'il te plait…, supplia-t-il. On peut très bien s'arranger.  
- Nara…  
- Shikamaru appelle-moi Shikamaru. »

Elle coupa tout contact physique avec le brun et plongea son regard dans le sien. Cependant, le jeune Nara ne se laissa pas démonter et la plaqua contre les cousins du divan.  
Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi insolent avec une fille. Une sorte d'atteinte au bien fondé d'une relation purement sexuelle.  
Il déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de la demoiselle et attrapa les mains de la blonde qui se débattait bien trop faiblement pour dire qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Malgré tout, elle l'attrapa par le col et le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber au sol en un bruit mat. La jolie blonde se releva, lissa son haut, partie de la pièce en rattachant ses cheveux et murmura un joli "connard".

« Fini ! C'est con hein ? Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Ahah ! Le pire là-dedans, c'est que c'est vrai ! Disons que c'est une fin ouverte, j'aime pas forcément, mais ça laisse l'imagination des lecteurs, penser et créer (ça a été prouvé scientifiquement par mon meilleur ami ^o^). Bref… Z'avez aimé ?  
V'savez quoi ? Ce One-shot fait douze pages. DOUZE PAGES ! C'est fou ! Même une de mes fictions à chapitre n'a jamais atteint les douze pages…  
Bref, j'vous laisse ).»

Un petit commentaire pour la route ?

**Sandou**

_AfterPost : désolée pour la confusion de certaines scènes T,T._

* : Le _Pink Paradise_ est une boîte de streap'sur Paris x'D. Unevieille référence pour les majeurs x') !


End file.
